


Bus to Woodstock

by Little_Cello



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brooding, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: [FANART] A young Morse on his way to Cowley Station.





	Bus to Woodstock

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Endeavour fandom on AO3! I wanna try posting my fanart on here as well. Enjoy. :D

**Author's Note:**

> The lineart on this is from September 2016, but the colours are recent! Very happy with how it turned out overall - watercolours are hard to control, and I feel this was the first time I managed to give a painting a unique mood simple through the colours I chose and maintaining an overall scheme. Yay. \o/
> 
> Materials: Moleskine watercolour sketchbook, Copic multiliner (grey), Schmincke watercolours


End file.
